HarryxDraco song game
by senku
Summary: I want to play a game where you pick a song and I make the fic. Enter for more detail. All stages of these fics will be rate M for slash and they will be yaoi. a.k.a. gay couple HarryxDraco/DracoxHarry
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I know I've lately sucked at my fics because I have pretty much abandon them. But that is not what I'm here for. I want to play a game. It deals with the Harry Potter DracoxHarry/HarryxDraco pairing. I am currently obsessed with them.

So heres how this game will work. I need people to message or email or just leave a review here with a name of a good song that has a good meaning/plot to it. I will take the song and do my best to take the meaning and make a Draco/Harry oneshot. They will all be rated M because I like slash and they are both very sexy in bed. So pumble me with review messages telling me songs and if you want tell me how you want the plot to go to those songs. I will post the drabbles here.

Thank You


	2. Love Story

Love Story (Taylor Swift ) + HarryxDraco = A very cute and romantic plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (movie, book, etc.) I do not own Taylor Swift (that'd be interesting) or any of her songs. If I did Harry and Draco's love for each other would of been well known in the book/movie. Haha

Warning: This is rated M for sex and probably language. I mean what kind of sex would it be if when you reached climax and you shouted "Oh yes", instead of "fuck/hell yes"? Just wouldn't be the same....Anyways....on with the story....

OH and there will be time skips a lot in the beginning. I want to cover Draco's thoughts since the first time he met Harry all the way to about six year or so.

Draco sat on a chair in the Malfoy library. His slim legs pulled up to his chest and his chin nestled on his knees. In front of him on a wooden table sat a book. Tears ran down his pale cheeks as he closed the back binding of the book.

Although it was a muggle story, and he was trained to hate muggles, he was in love with this book. Every word spoke to him and it made him feel as though one day he would have a hero, a Romeo, to run away with. It would please him highly to get away from his father and everything that came with the package of being Draco Malfoy, son of Lucuis Malfoy.

When the thirteen(I can't remember the age for their first year but I think its twelve or thirteen…Please remind me if you can) year old blonde heard someone coming up the stairs and opening the door he panicked and grabbed his wand. Transforming the book into one about potions, then as a spur of a moment thing he remembered the tears on his face and began to furiously rub at his face to rid it of them.

There stood Lucius Malfoy as he inspected his son, trying to figure out what he had been doing for hours up in the library. "Shouldn't you be ready by now?"

Draco inwardly shivered at the indifference in his father's tone of voice, as if he was speaking to an average person on the street. "I'm ready…" He mumbled and stood up, showing off his Hogwarts outfit that had been tailored for him. It was perfect except his tie wasn't tied yet.

"Draco you are a Malfoy and you should be perfect, this is unacceptable." The taller blonde said as he walked over to his son and began to fix his tie. He then smoothed out any wrinkles on the boy's robes.

"Daddy, I've been reading up on the different houses and I really don't want to be a Slytherin. They have no grace, no class, and I don't think I will be able to make friends there."

"Don't say that! All Malfoys are graceful and all Malfoys are Slytherin! Nothing will change that! You will march into Slytherin and they will all bow down to you because you are a Slytherin. You will have no problems making friends. Just act as I've taught you. Oh and do not befriend a Potter." He sneered the last part as he backed away from his son. Hate was evident on his face. He hated the fact that his son was some poof that didn't want to be a Slytherin.

Only a few hours later

Draco couldn't believe he was staring at Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He wanted so bad to befriend him but he knew his father would be so angry with him. He would probably be beat to a bloody pulp.

It was time to do something about this. Make it so whatever happens Harry will never want to be his friend. He had to insult him now while he didn't even know what was going on.

Draco walked up to Harry and they were on the top of the stairs. He took a deep breath before ending his life. He spoke the cold words his father had trained him to. Although it seemed as though he was offering for Harry to be his friend he was insulting Harry's two friends. It made him uncomfortable, the glares he was receiving for his harsh words but he had to. The brunette's denial helped him create a bond, a bond of hate. He had now defeated his last chance, his last chance of being human.

Four years later

Draco sighed as he stared at Potter. They were in potions and he sat back a seat and diagnol from the-boy-who-lived. He licked his lips out of habit before his attention returned to the notebook he was scribbling on. His hand had begun to write on its own accord and had drawn a heart and in the center it said 'Romeo'.

He had to clench his teeth to hold back a growl when he saw what he had written. He ripped out the corner of the notebook where the heart was and rolled it in a ball. He then launched it at the back of Harry's head. All the Slytherins snickered as Harry turned to glare at Draco; oh he knew exactly who threw it.

Of course, Professor Snape also knew who threw it and he had to hold back a smirk as he continued with his lesson.

Draco had gotten a pat on the back from Blaize but after the class calm down Draco's frown was back and he began to sulk again. Draco had now obtained new feelings as he clashed into puberty. At first he just wanted a friend, a hero, but now he wanted more.

He had formed a crush on Harry Potter and he didn't know how to deal with it. Every time he looked at Harry, smiling and laughing with his friends, it hurt all the more because he knew he would never be the reason for that. He would never make Harry happy.

That night

Draco was walking the halls, it was after hours but he was a perfect. His eyes scanned the hall, suddenly he heard a sound. He swore he saw something move in the corner of his eyes. He glanced over, doing a double take. "I know your there." He said as he walked in the direction where he saw the movement.

There was a small space between the blonde and the wall and he could almost feel the presence of a person. When he felt air swoop onto his lips as if someone had breathed on him he reached out. He felt stupid reaching out into thin air but his actions were for a reason. He had to hold back his surprise as he gripped something before touching the wall.

Although he tried to hide it, shock was clear in his eyes. He pulled the object forward and the next thing he knew he was falling on the ground with a person atop him.

Some type of clothe fell from the person and now lay between their bodies as he stared up at Harry Potter. Their lips were inches apart and Draco struggled to say something.

Harry smiled then and began to laugh, not moving from his place on top of Draco, straddling his waist. "How did you know?" Harry laughed and Draco just didn't understand what he was laughing at but the thought that he made Harry laugh tingled him to the bone.

"I-I saw movement…" He mumbled and averted his eyes. "You should have seen your face! It was like you saw a ghost." Potter snickered and that made Draco realize how he must have looked. He looked nothing like a Slytherin or a Malfoy but like a scared little boy walking into a haunted mansion. And then the surprise that must of flashed across his face as he came tumbling to the ground.

Draco began to snicker slightly at the image. "Stop laughing, it's not that funny Romeo-"Draco immediately stopped talking as he realized what he had called Harry. Romeo was his secret name for Harry, a sort of pet name but no one knew that. No one was supposed to know that.

To his horror Harry had stopped laughing and now stared at him with raised eyebrows. "What was that?" He asked, not moving from his spot on Draco, his breath brushed the slytherin's plush lips.

"That's not what I-"He was cut off as Harry's lips came crashing down on his. Draco was tooken back he thought he was in a dream. One of those wet dreams he'd had as Harry took him in the middle of the great hall for everyone to see.

But this was different; he could really feel Harry on top of him. He could feel Harry as he forced his tongue into his mouth. And he could taste Harry on his tongue. "Harry." The blonde moaned as the Gryfondor began to rub against him, the kiss becoming more heated.

Draco was lost now, on another world as he fell victim to Potter's brilliant kisses. Harry pulled away slightly so that he could kiss Draco on his cheek. He then trailed a path down, his lips brushing against Draco's jaw, chin, and neck. The blonde let out another moan as Harry's tongue began to message his neck, and suck on it. He knew there would be marks when Harry was done with him.

The Slytherin moaned and arched his lithe body. Loving the friction it made as he rubbed against Harry. He felt a bulge down south and that got him all the more excited. He made Harry happy all right.

"Call me it again." The brunette whispered as he began to remove Draco's robe.

Draco blushed and gasped as Harry pulled his shirt up, taking one of his pink nubs into his mouth. "Romeo~" He moaned, eyes now closed as his nails scratched at the floor. It wasn't long before both boys were shedding their clothes, leaving them both in their boxers on the floor, in the middle of a hall way that anyone could walk by and see them.

"Again." Harry groaned as he rubbed his erection against the smaller boy, leaving Draco gasping for air.

"Romeo, Romeo, Romeo…" He moaned out as Harry began to remove his boxers. He jumped slightly as footsteps began to echo in his heads. He was about to panic when Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around them. Draco watched as one of the Professor came walking down the hall. Harry however didn't stop his ministrations. He moved down to between Draco's legs and began to take him into his mouth.

Draco gasped as he arched off the ground, a hand moving to cover his mouth. Then he realized that he had pulled some of the cloak up with his hand and one of his arms was now visible. He cringed as Professor Snape stared down at him before grabbing the cloak and pulling it off.

The color drained from Harry's face as he pulled away. His color seemed to be absorbed by Draco as he turned a bright red. Draco struggled to cover himself, pulling his boxers up and grabbing his robes. Harry grabbed his own robe and pulled it on, ignoring his slacks and sweater on the floor.

"I do not believe my eyes…" Snape mumbled as he stared in shock. He wasn't sure what to do. Then as he stood there he grabbed Draco's and Harry's arms and pulled them up from the ground. "This is disgusting. I assure you both your parents will be hearing of this. I'm fully disappointed in you Mr. Malfoy." He said and dragged them to the headmasters office.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, seemingly reading something as the boys walked in with Snape in tow. "Headmaster, I have caught these two doing the nasty in one of the corridors." The potions teacher hissed, not able to look at neither of the students.

"What do you mean by 'the nasty'?" The older man asked as he eyed Harry and Draco, a twinkle in his eyes. "Boys could you explain?" He asked and Draco glanced at Harry, the other boy doing the same.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke again. "It just sort of happened sir…Draco was only doing his job and I jumped him." Harry mumbled as he looked the headmaster in the eye.

"Snape I ask you to leave and tell no one of this. I will deal with the consequences myself." The old man said and the potion's teacher nodded and eagerly left.

"I could tell you boys had a strong attraction to each other. Getting in fights and teasing each other. It's all very grade school boys. As they say, opposites attract." The man said with a smile as he offered a seat to both boys.

"But I'm obliged to tell your guardians of this. Draco, we know your father will not be happy of this but I need you to tell me if he tries to hurt you." The headmaster said and Draco nodded. There was no doubt Draco was going to get beat, maybe even kicked out of the family will, disowned. Draco shudders at the thought. He didn't want to be disowned.

"Please headmaster, you can't he'll…." He trailed off, fear written across the blondes face. "He already hates me; it'd be so easy for him to get rid of me. He wouldn't even think twice about it…" His eyes widened all the more. "He might kill me!"

"Please can't this be our little secreat? Just say we were caught after hours! Or I was and Draco found me. Please don't tell his dad." Harry said and Draco flushed, wondering what was going through his hero's head. Why was Harry trying to save him? He was a Slytherin, a Malfoy.

"I guess I can't allow two star students to be put through such trouble. I couldn't imagine loseing them." There was that twinkle in the old man's eye again as he grinned. "Fifteen points deducted from Gryfondor for Harry being caught out past hours and fifteen points added to Slytherin for Malfoy finding him. That should keep Snape quite and happy. But I urge you boys to figure something out. I can tell you boys both really adore each other but in order to keep your relationship, Potter you're going to need to swoon Mr. Lucius Malfoy. You are dismissed now."

Both boys left the room baffled. Once out of the eyes of their headmaster they turned to eachother. "Thank you." Draco said and before he knew what he was doing he was hugging the brunette. "I got to go; I'll see you later, okay?" Harry smiled and kissed Draco before pulling away. Draco nodded and blushed knowing how bad this looked. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together, no one would believe it.

"Romeo…I really like you. Please don't make me wait too long." Draco mumbled, using his pet name for Harry, he knew now how much it drove him crazy. "I won't." He said before they departed, going back to their dorm rooms.

A few months later-just getting back from winter vacation

Draco had returned early to Hogwarts, he had avoided his father by staying at one of their villas on an island. When he got back he didn't see Harry at all. He heard that he had left for the vacation and had gone to the Weaslys.

Draco sighed, he sat just outside. He was sipping some hot cocoa and was sitting on a stone bench. Snow fell around the blonde, landing on his long black lashes and in his smoothed back hair.

On his lap sat his favorite book of all time, Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. Suddenly he felt a presence and looked up. He didn't see anything but a slight movement. He sighed, thinking it was his imagination.

He then began to speak to himself. "Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what you're thinking…" His words trailed off as a sheet fell in front of him, revealing his Romeo.

"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby, just say yes." Harry said, well aware of the book on Draco's lap. It gave him the idea to call Draco, Juliet. He was now kneeling in the snow, he had a ring in a box. Harry's magic was wrapped around the ring.

Draco smiled widely and stood up, dropping the book and setting down his hot cocoa. He hugged the brunette, laughing. "But how?" He asked, knowing there was no way his father would let them be together.

"I'm Harry Potter, everyone is afraid of me." Harry laughed and kissed Draco. "But we're so young." Draco mumbled. "Juliet, we've known each other forever and we'd just be engaged. People sometimes hold and engagement for ten years. I'm just asking for four. Please say yes." He said and ran a hand through Draco's blonde locks. "Hell yes." Draco smiled.

That night…

Draco moaned as Harry laid him down on the bed. They were both naked and were in the room of requirements. Harry's mouth was attached to Draco's neck as he kissed him, leaving marks all over him.

Draco arched his hips as Harry ground down against him. One hand moved down to stroke Draco's member, Harry's hands were rough but smooth. Draco moaned, shutting his eyes tight.

A small gasp left the blondes lips as Harry moved down and took his cock into his mouth. One of the brunette's fingers began to prod at Draco's whole, making the smaller boy squirm.

Harry mumbled a lubrication spell and suddenly there was lube all over his fingers. Then there was a long figure breaching Draco as he moaned and squirmed at the awkward sensation. It didn't hurt at first but when a second figure was added and began to move in and out of him there were a slight pain. As the third figure entered him he cried out, arching. "Romeo!" He moaned, panting at the intrusion.

Right when he thought he was getting used to it Harry removed his fingers. Draco felt something hard and large press against his entrance. "Just relax, It'll get better." Harry said as he pushed into Draco. Draco cried out and tears sprung to his eyes. Harry kept pushing in until all six inches were in.

"It hurts…" Draco whimpered, nails scratching at Harry's back. Harry moaned at the tightness, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He felt guilty, enjoying it so much as Draco cried. "It's okay." He cooed and began to stroke Draco's erection. Harry started to pull out before gently gliding back in. He did this two more times before he changed angles.

Suddenly Draco cried out as his prostate was hit. He saw white and then black as he shut his eyes. His hands moved to pull at Harry's hair, urging him to move again. "Again! Do that again!" He gasped and pushed back against Harry.

They continued for about ten more minutes before Draco arched one more time and came. "Romeo!" He called out as his cum splattered onto his stomach. After a few more thrusts Harry released into Draco, filling him with a soft grunt.

They lay there, staring at each other with small smiles on their face.

"I love you, Romeo." Draco mumbled.

"I love you too, Juliet." Harry said and kissed the blonde. Then they were both tooken into a deep sleep knowing that although they had many obstacles, they still had each other.

That was fun yet very…ooc. I realized how badly they were out of character and I apologize but if they were in character and Harry fell on Draco he might have gotten and black eye and yeah….there would be no love story.

Also, In the story there was no Voldemort because it would of complicated too many things….and yeah it's supposed to be a drabble so it couldn't last forever….So yeah, hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think.

My next song chapter should be up soonish…..


	3. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

I Will Follow You Into The Dark (Death Cab for Cutie) + HarryxDraco=Very cheesy and sad story

Oh god so I got a request for one of death cab for cutie's songs and it is such a sad but beautiful song. This fic will be cheesy as hell, I doubt it will even be rated M. This song is really sat and I recommend you listen to it as you read this fic. It made me cry.

They have been out of Hogwarts for a year now and it is to be said that Voldemort is still out to get them. Well this rumor was very correct. Harry and Draco lay in bed together, staring at each other. Today they would go to war once again with Voldemort. The chances of the Order of the Phenox winning were a one in a million.

The two lovers were afraid, they had heard of his increase in power and minions. Draco's hand rested on Harry's hand, stroking it with his thumb. He could see the nerve wracking through Harry's veins. It was as if they were just waiting for their death to come.

"Harry, I love you." Draco said in a soft voice as his free hand moved to brush a piece of hair from Harry's face. "I love you, too." Harry's voice was shaking and he had to gulp down a sob, he was so afraid.

"If something happens today….I'm going to be by your side all the way. What happens to you will happen to me." Draco said, knowing Voldemorts first goal would be to kill Harry. And once Harry was gone it would be time to kill the traitor, Draco.

"Dragon, you will still have a cha-"Draco stopped Harry's rushed ramble with a kiss. "I don't care what you say. There is no world here without you. We could begin a new somewhere else. Just you and me, in each other's arms. I don't want to hear another word from you, Harry Potter." Draco said, shushing Harry with more kisses.

"Remember our trip to France after we graduated?" Draco asked and Harry nodded, tears now flowed freely down his face. "We said we would go back, It was so pretty. But we have been doing so much lately, so much travel and running we weren't able to return their for our honeymoon. That's where we will go." Draco could feel his voice waver as he blinked back tears.

Although the sun was just rising outside there was no light in the dark room. The windows had been boarded up and blocked so nothing could enter. It was so eerie. "Remember when we went to Bankok? It was so gorgeous. I want to go there again." Harry said in a soft voice, trying to avert his mind from the coming events.

"Yeah…We got conned like six hundred dollars and I threw a fit." Draco laughed some, tightening his grip on Harry's hand. "Where else did we go?"

"Calgary! Then we escaped from Hermoine and Ron and went shopping on our own accord." Harry said, a smile forming on his face. "And we made love in a dressing room. I made you put on a dress." Draco said and leaned forward to kiss Harry passionately. Their tears mingled and the sloppy kiss came to an end as a phone began to ring.

A pale yet shaky hand moved to pick it up off the night stand. "Hello?" Harry asked as he put it to his ear. "Harry! Harry! They're coming for you! Harry ru-!"It had been Hermione's voice and was cut off with a blood curdling scream and a dial tone. Draco had heard the screaming and removed the phone from Harry's hand, hanging it up. He pulled Harry into a protective hug as Harry began to sob.

"Don't cry, It'll be over soon, Love.…" Draco mumbled in a deep voice and stroked the brunette's messy hair. "And to think that five years ago we would have never seen us in this situation. Oh god, I love you Harry." Draco sighed and Harry returned his feelings, kissing Draco.

Then they stood up and put on their dirty clothes, appearance didn't matter anymore. They grabbed their wands and Draco put Harry's big black glasses on his face. He leaned forward and kissed Harry's scare on his forehead.

A few hours later they were on the battle field, bodies laid all around them. Friends and family, all ripped from life. It was dark and you would of thought that it was night If they hadn't known better. Known that only two hours ago it was sunny out, they had just awoken from a night filled with heated love making.

Draco held Harry's hand just like he had that morning and Harry had his eyes fixed onto Draco's stormy grey ones. Voldemort and his gang stood not far from them, watching them with disgust. Harry and Draco had just joined in a fierce kiss and then-

A crash was heard and suddenly Draco fell on top of Harry. His breathing was strained and quick and a hole was blasted in his sighed. "Harry." He gasped, trying to hold onto his life. "I love you…" He mumbled, words slurred. Harry's eyes widened and the next thing he knew he was blasting Voldemort and all his cronies into oblivion. When all parished Harry had fallen to the grown with Draco laying on his lap. Harry was drained of magic and Draco was being drained of life.

"Harry, I'm scared…" Draco whispered, doing his best to keep his eyes open. "Don't worry Draco; I'm right behind you…" Harry said and hugged his love. "It's okay, their all gone now. Don't cry, It's unbecoming of a Malfoy." The brunette and blonde struggled to smile.

"Malfoy…" Draco mumbled. "My mother once told me, before I joined the Order…she told me 'fear is the heart of love'…Does that mean I need to fear death because I'm in love?" Draco asked, stuttering some, blood now covered his side and he was beginning to see white. It was if the room was disappearing.

"No Draco, It means that love will make you stronger through your fears." Harry said and then added, 'I love you', knowing Draco was losing his hearing. His breath was slowing and he was gasping, trying to hold his life in. "It's getting dark out…" Draco gasped, not even knowing he said it aloud.

"I know, go toward the darkness, I'll follow you into the dark." Harry said and grabbed his wand. He held back a sob as Draco whispered one last word: 'love'. And he cast _Obliviate_….

So very sad, I cried so many times while writing this. Tell me how you feel. Next song story will be soon.


End file.
